Kategori:Lagu Hi-5
Series 1 (1999) · L.O.V.EL.O.V.E (love) · Ready or Not (games) · Grow (grow) · Dream On (imagine) · You and Me (difference) · Move Your Body (bodies) · Living In A Rainbow (colours) · Five Senses (senses) · In A Different Place In A Different Place (time, place) Keterangan: Musim pertama untuk Kathleen , Nathan , Kellie , Tim H dan Charli . Series 2 (2000) · North South East West (adventure) · Feelings (feelings) · So Many Animals (animals) · Special Days (days) · Three Wishes (wishes) · It's A PartyIt's A Party (homes) · Mirror MirrorMirror Mirror (it's me) · Robot Number One (machines) · Feel The Beat (music) Series 3 (2001) · Rain Rain Go Away (nature) · Boom Boom Beat (get fit) · Opposites Attract (opposite) · Friends Forever (friends) · I Can Go Anywhere (pretend) · Let's Get To Work (inventions) · Buried Treasure (treasures) · I SpyI Spy (mysteries) · You're My Number One (favourites) Series 4 (2002) · Going Out (outside) · Celebrate (around us) · Give It A Go (ideas) · Inside My Heart (inside) · One Step Forward (can do) · Hand in Hand (teamwork) · Energy (energy) · Move It (patterns) · Reach Out (finding out) Series 5 (2003) · Come On And Party (festivals) · Give Five (family) · Build It Up (building) · Our World (world) · L.O.V.E (happy) '(pengulangan)' · Dream On (magic) '(pengulangan)' · Ready Or Not (work & play) '(pengulangan)' · Holiday (holiday) · Underwater Discovery (discovery) Series 6 (2004) · Hi-5 Base To Outer Space (exploring) · I Believe In Magic (dream wishes) · Do It All Again (get moving) · How Much Do I Love You? (heartbeat) · Feeling FineFeeling Fine (feeling fine) · Snakes and Ladders (playtime) Series 7 (2005) · Making Music (making) · Ch-Ch-Chancing (changing) · Action Hero (action) · Come Around To My PlaceCome Around To My Place (visiting) · Home Sweet Home (city, country) · Rainbow 'round The World (rainbows) · T.E.A.M (teams) · Some Kind of Wonderful (wonderful) · Planet Disco (journeys) Series 8 (2006) · Hey What's Cooking (doing) · Special (vrising) · Peek-A-Boo (finding) · Have Some Fun (enjoying) · Growing Up (growing) · Pretending Day (pretending) · Share Everything With You (sharing) · Are We There Yet?Are We There Yet? (traveling) · Wish Upon A Star (wondering) Keterangan: Musim terakhir untuk Kathleen . Series 9 (2007) · Around the World (world) · Happy Today (happy) · Stop and Go (communicate) · Wow! (amazing) · Time Machine (old & new) · Brave and Strong (brave & strong) · Switching Around (switching) · Love is all Around (look around) · Party Street (celebrating) Keterangan: Musim pertama untuk Sun. Musim terakhir untuk Tim Harding. Series 10 (2008) · Playtime (playtime) · We're A Family (family) · Planet Earth (planet earth) · The Best Things In Life Are Free (be free) · Abracadabra (abracadabra) · Jump and Shout (jump and shout) · When I Grow Up (tomorrow) · Techno World (techno world) · Come Alive (come alive) Keterangan: Musim terakhir untuk Sun , Nathan , Kellie dan Charli . Musim pertama untuk Stevie . Series 11 (2009) · Stop, Look And Listen (explore) · Spin Me Round (friends) · Zoo Party (celebrate) · Knock Knock Knock (curiosity) · Four Seasons (natural world) · Let's Get Away (holidays) · Happy Monster Dance (be active) · Living In A Fairytale (imagine) · Favorite Teddy Bear (favorite things) Keterangan: Musim pertama untuk Fely , Lauren , Casey dan Tim Maddren . Series 12 (2010) · Hi-5 Farm (animal fun) · Stand Up Tall On Tippy Toes (growing) · Martian Groove (discovery) · Happy House (homes) · The Dancing Bus (let’s do it) · Toy Box (toys) · Backyard Adventurers (adventure) · Hey Presto! (magic) · Turn The Music Up! (surprise) Series 13 (2011) · Wow! (amazing) (pengulangan) · Underwater Discovery (water world) (pengulangan) · L.O.V.E (feel good) (pengulangan) · Robot Number One (machine) (pengulangan) · Wish Upon A Star (dreaming) (pengulangan) · Five Senses (about me) (pengulangan) · Some Kind of Wonderful (friends) (pengulangan) · Ready or Not Ready or Not (games) (pengulangan) · Making Music (music) (pengulangan) Keterangan: Musim terakhir untuk Fely , Casey dan Tim Maddren . Series 14 (2013) · Come on In! · Move Your Body (pengulangan) · Reach OutReach Out · So Many Animals (pengulangan) · Dinosaurs Keterangan: Musim pertama untuk Dayen , Mary dan Ainsley . Musim terakhir untuk Lauren . Series 15 (2014) · It’s Our Planet · Starburst · Give Five (pengulangan) · It’s A PartyIt’s A Party (pengulangan) · Playtime (pengulangan) Keterangan: Musim pertama untuk Tanika .